The Take Over
by itsfuckingmagic
Summary: How can you escape when they see everything. How can there be love in a hard world. Struggling and fighting to survive. To make it.


**Soooo I wrote this for English last year and decided to change things and post it. Guess we'll see how it turned out… Should I continue or leave like it is?**

* * *

I can't breathe; the air was filled with must and desperation. My legs were exhausted and begging me to stop but I knew I couldn't, if I did then I would be caught for sure. So I pushed my legs farther, ignoring the pain in both my legs and lungs, and increased my speed hoping to at least find a spot where they would not be able to see me. As if someone is listening to my thoughts, I spot a closed up structure on the abandoned road that is my escape route. With my last reserve of strength, I muster everything I have in this last stretch of ruins before I'm home free, making it just before the Lights turned the corner.

As soon as I made it in the door, I slammed it shut while sliding my back down it, holding my breath. Too afraid to even breathe, I turned my attention to the broken and dusty mirror across from me, reflecting what could only be called tragedy. My strawberry blond hair was messy and streaked with mud, emerald eyes were surrounded by dark bags, torn up jeans and sneakers with a dirty black shirt finished the look. My ID hung around my neck, its contents read: Name- Haruno, Sakura, Age-16, Female, Human. The ID's are how the Lights keep up with us, when you get moved they add a different colored strip to the top if the rectangular plastic card. I have three, one red, one blue, and one yellow. They show that you've been moved to a place where you needed more discipline. Of course I tried to defy them, they killed my family.

It all started when the Lights invaded Earth five years ago, in 2115. They came down in these monstrous looking metal ships, unloading by the thousands. They looked like beams of energy or light, hence the name Lights, they carried with them weapons and guns. They immediately began shooting and capturing humans, making it obvious they did not come in peace. Through-out the next few months humans tried to reason with them, and when it became crystal clear that reasoning was not effective, we tried to fight back. We lost, immensely. The Lights took over, resulting in us humans becoming something akin to pets. We do what they want, when they want, and how they want or we die. Sometimes though, they like to abuse their power, as they did with my parents and older brother, as they did when they decided to cut the power to any and everything. I was thirteen at the time, too young to realize that there was an escape, a place that only existed in dreams now. That was where my family was headed when the Lights found us and killed them. After that, they moved me to a yellow sector, not believing me to be much of a bother. Soon after, I heard about the ivory tower, a way out, a safe haven. It's only known by stories passed around, an island where only humans inhabit, where humans only know of. After finding out about the Island, I tried numerous escapes, key word: tried. When they realize I wasn't going to stop, they moved me to a blue level and then red where they only hold what they deem as substantial threats. The Lights should really up their security, after all a sixteen year old girl just escaped from a level Red Sector.

Finally releasing the breath I was holding, I turned around on my knees and peaked through a crack in the door, checking for anymore Lights. After seeing no sign of them, I sprinted to the back of what looked like was once a moderate sized house, but before I could make it fully, something grabbed a hold of my wrist and dragged me into a room with something over my mouth. Before I could scream, they whispered, "Shhh, they're around back."

I slowly turned my head to see a boy around my age with midnight blue hair and black eyes. I looked for his ID card, noticing only one black stripe; age is 17, and name Sasuke. Well, I was close with the age.

"Alright, I think they're gone." Sasuke said after a few minutes.

"I've never heard of a Black Sector." Was my immediate response, my eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"That's because you're not supposed to." He didn't seem to want to elaborate more on the subject so I dropped it, it was likely this was the only time we we're going to be talking to each other so personal information was unneeded. After a few moments of silence he spoke again, "Are you headed to the Island too?" After realizing we both had the same destination in mind, we decided to stick together, the whole you-watch-my-back-I-watch-yours kind of thing. Shortly, we left the house, opting to travel by the shore and hiding in abandoned buildings when necessary; we dug through the old houses for foods that were preserved or canned. After what seemed like weeks of travel, we met another group of travelers, two teenagers and man in his twenties.

* * *

"Sakura, did you hear that?" I listened closely, my hearing having adapted to being sharp from all the years of escaping and evading. Suddenly, I heard what sounded like footsteps, which was surprising for rarely were humans not in the sectors and Lights didn't make footsteps since they were just energy. The footsteps obviously meant people and people meant more of a chance of finding this mysterious island that was off the coast of Japan, our 'home'. People could also mean trouble, though. Not everyone believes in the Island. They do, however, believe in kill or be killed, even when it involves other humans. We peaked around the corner of the house we had just raided for food and watched as a man that looked to be in his twenties with white/grey locks casually strolled towards us with a boy who had dirty blond hair and a girl with raven hair in tow. As they got closer I was able to notice that the older man also had a black stripe while the blonde boy had a red stripe and the girl had a yellow. I also noticed how the two teenagers were holding hands and the girl seemed to be hiding behind the boy.

"Hello," The grey haired man said when he finally stood in front of us. "My name is Kakashi, and if you are looking for what I believe you are, than I will gladly lead the way to the Island." Sasuke glanced at me before looking back at Kakashi.

"Thanks, but there is something we must do first." I had no idea what he was talking about. As far as I knew, we were in fact looking for the Island. I stared at Sasuke, bewildered as to why he was turning down this opportunity.

"Sasuke? Is that you man?" The blond who's ID said: Naruto, Age- 17.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke nodded at Naruto.

"I knew I'd see you one day! Oh, this is Hinata!" Naruto pointed to the raven-haired girl next to him who's ID said she was 16, like me. Boy, this guy sure did have a lot of energy. Hinata waved a small wave and resumed hiding behind the jubilant blonde.

"Hey Hinata, this is Sakura." Sasuke pointed at me while I just waved unenthusiastically, still confused about what he meant by we 'had to do something first'.

"Still looking for the house?" Naruto questioned staring intently at Sasuke. Sasuke's simple nod seemed to be all Naruto needed before he grabbed Kakashi's elbow and told him they needed to leave. With one final wave from Naruto, they disappeared out of sight.

With an eyebrow raised, I turned my questioning stare on Sasuke, wandering why I hadn't been told about this house. After all the traveling we had done, we had come to a silent understanding that we were all either had left.

"Sector Black is for those who have knowledge on the Lights; the people who know everything about them, including their weaknesses. They keep those people locked up in a special underground prison that is almost impossible to break out of, unless you have some inside help." He kept his gaze on the sunset as he explained. "My father was the head of the unit that was sent in to negotiate with the Lights. While in there, he made friends with some of the Lights that didn't agree with the leader. Those friends gave my dad all the information on how to bring down the Lights, on how to fight them and win. However, before he could tell anyone, the Lights locked my whole family up: my dad, mom, brother, and me. My dad hid all the information in a special compartment in our house, which is about two blocks from here if I remember correctly. I had help escaping from Sector Black, and once we find the Island, I'm going to send word to my dad's 'friends'. They will then help the rest of my family."

"Wow." That's all my brain could form as a response.

"Are you with me?" He turned towards me and looked into my eyes. I paused for a moment; this was huge. We weren't just talking about escaping the Lights; we were actually bringing them down. This was bigger than just defying them which is all I've thought was possible, but if getting our lives back was actually more than just a desperate dream of a far-away world, then I'd be willing to do anything.

"So, where'd you say that house was?" I smiled as I finally answered his question. He returned the smile and started walking the way we had been headed before the others had shown up.

Although I was excited, slightly nervous, I couldn't help the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and soon. We continued up the crack and falling apart asphalt in pin-drop silence, almost as though we were afraid to speak for the imperativeness of the situation had finally made its impact. At least, that's what I felt like but then again, he'd been planning this for years while I had just learnt of the whole plan. It bothered me that Sasuke hadn't told me of this earlier, we had gotten close in the weeks of travel it had taken to get this far. He had even saved me from a rattle snake a few times when there were no houses we could camp out in and had to be subjected to the outside forces, which included poisonous snakes.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke's yell knocked me out of my thoughts. Looking around I noticed that suddenly the abandoned street wasn't so empty with all the Lights surrounding us.

"Oh no, this is really bad!" I exclaimed. We were so close too. If only there was some kind of way to get them leave just one us alone. There were about 10 Lights so even a small distraction would work for just one of us to scape to the house. "Sasuke, you still have that gun powder and tennis ball we picked up from that last house?" I asked, quickly formulating a plan. He likes to pick up the weirdest things from houses, saying "You never know when something can come in handy." What a good point he had. He raised an eyebrow but swiftly tossed them over anyway. I glanced at the Lights to see why they hadn't attacked us yet. They seemed to be staring at this one house that was at the end of the street. That must be the house Sasuke was talking about, and it was a good thing it was only 3 houses away or this plan would never work. I took out the small blade I had in my pocket and cut a hole in the tennis ball then poured the gun powder in to the hole.

"When I say go, take off as fast as you can, okay? No matter what happened you have to make it to that house." I turned to look at Sasuke and saw him nod with a worried look on his face.

"When this is all over, you better be alive. " He replied. I smiled a weak smile before taking out the flare gun I had and put the tip of it in the hole of the tennis ball.

"GO!" I yelled as I pulled the trigger and threw it at the lights separating us from the Lights. All I saw was swarm of blue energy before everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up I smelled ocean water and heard waves crashing. I looked around, taking in the sandy beach and blue water of the shore.

"Don't ever do something so stupid again, ya hear me." Sasuke's voice startled me with how demanding it was. "I'd prefer you to be alive when this is all over." He glanced over at me with a small smile.

"So it worked?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and then pointed out towards the water.

"Look out there, do you see that?" I looked to where he pointed and could just barely make out what looked like a black speck among all the pinks and oranges of the rising sun. In fact, it almost looked like an island. It looks as if our journey wasn't done yet.


End file.
